


up up up

by oh_black_sparrow



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: #RSCandyHearts, Caring, Established Relationship, Fanart, Fluff, Illustrations, Kisses, M/M, Oneshot, smooches, wolfstar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:14:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29130885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oh_black_sparrow/pseuds/oh_black_sparrow
Summary: 'You… you bought that?' Remus said finally, rubbing a hand across his cheeks. The friction of the fine stubble that has grown there scraped across his hand, almost inaudible. The racket of the city usually swallows such insignificant sounds but here all those sounds have a stage and the audience is quiet quiet oh so quiet. The side of Sirius' face is also covered in the fine pattern that the sinking sun paints everywhere she can reach. It made his wide smile appear otherworldly as he nods.'The perfect place to spend the full moon, don’t you think?'
Relationships: Sirius Black /Remus Lupin
Comments: 7
Kudos: 36
Collections: The Candy Hearts Challenge





	up up up

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Cocomouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cocomouse/gifts).



> So, this is what I came up with for the Candy Hearts Mini Challenge hosted by goodboylupin  
> My candy heart said smooches. 
> 
> Thanks and candy hearts go out to the lovely ladies that helped me with their lecturing skills. You know who you are. <3

The sun crept heavily through the young birch leaves, dripping thick and golden from the shoots that still needed a few days until they could stretch out towards the light in delicate green. A few rays moved lazily past the tree trunks, tickling the white peeling bark with their warm fingers. They reached as far as the façade of the cabin that Remus had been staring at for five, six, seven blinks of his disbelieving eyes, decorating it with the fleeting pattern of the forest in a way like only shadows could.

'You… you bought that?' Remus said finally, rubbing a hand across his cheeks. The friction of the fine stubble that has grown there scraped across his hand, almost inaudible. The racket of the city usually swallows such insignificant sounds but here all those sounds have a stage and the audience is quiet quiet oh so quiet. The side of Sirius' face is also covered in the fine pattern that the sinking sun paints everywhere she can reach. It made his wide smile appear otherworldly as he nods. 

'The perfect place to spend the full moon, don’t you think?'

'Sirius, that is too much! '

'So you like it. Great.' 

Remus pressed a hand to his sternum as if he wanted to catch the sob that rose in his chest. A softly stinging wetness filled his eyes which were still flicking across the outside of the wooden building. He shook his head and scrunched his nose.

'Which part of what I said gave you that impression?' 

The old boards are painted in a thick red coat of paint. In reality, it looked even richer than in the pictures of Sweden that Remus occasionally saw when he passed Muggle travel agencies back at home.

'You always think that the good things are ‘too much’ for you,' Sirius said very tenderly, turning his head to face Remus, giving him a front view of that serene smile.

'Sirius…' Remus started with a thin voice, not coming very far in his new attempt to argue.

'…I thought of calling it Alphard!’ Sirius interrupted him confidently, ‘You know, since my uncles' post-mortal generosity made this possible...' 

'…It really is too much…' Remus whined while gesturing with outstretched arms at the cabin he had already fallen in love with, drawing the outlines in the air with shaking hands.

'Oh, I don’t think so.' Sirius quipped and put on a philosophical expression. 'I’m pretty sure all cabins come like that. At least the inhabitable ones. Roof and doors and windows; this way it protects you from the weather...'

The lightness in Sirius’ voice crashed against the cliff of Remus’ insides like tidal waves, threatening to take his defences down. 

'You know what I mean. Be serious, will you?' The words tumbled out of his dry mouth much harsher than he had intended them to. Cautiously his gaze travelled over to Sirius again, afraid that his old habits have driven away the smile which a part of him is holding on to; a rope to pull himself up, up, up, to the surface where he can be part of that idyllic scenery surrounding him. The smile was still there, smug now, while Sirius wiggled his eyebrows.

'Oh Remus, my love. Me being _Sirius_ is exactly why I made this purchase.' 

The words, soft as silk, wound around his tense mind as he continues to climb up, up, up. He has not yet reached the top, and a groan presses through his teeth. 

Sirius moved, a soft chuckle dancing through the air and warm fingers making their way between his own, pulling him towards the door.

'You brought that on yourself. Let’s go in. The view from the bedroom is extraordinary. You will love it here. 'The door creaked softly as Sirius opened it to reveal what will soon become one of Remus' most favourite places in the world. 

'You already bought us a flat,' Remus mumbled between hitching breaths as he stepped into the small entrance hall.

'That was over a year ago,' Sirius answered dismissively and gently pulled him towards the next door. Remus is astounded about all the ways in which Sirius manages to manoeuvre around the sharp edges of those cliffs just to get through to him. 

'Besides,' he carried on, retrieving his wand in a swift motion out of the back pocket of his jeans, 'If you had a rich uncle who left you with more money than you could spend in one lifetime, you would have bought us a flat too.'

The slowly setting sun shone through the window frames casting geometric shapes onto the white-stained walls of the living room. Remus held his breath. 

The fireplace came swiftly alive with flames, lit by a flick of Sirius’ wand, gently illuminating the whole room.

'Ready for the tour?' Sirius asked euphorically. The happiness in his voice was almost palpable in the space around him and with one deep breath, Remus finally broke through the surface. He surrendered to the life that lies in front of him, the stories he could already see unfolding in between the well-loved furniture inside this house. He dragged his fingertips over the smooth surface of the dinner table and asked himself how many tales it could tell them and if their own had the potential to be the best it would ever witness. 

'Moony?' Sirius asked from behind him. 

Remus already had wandered off into the room absentmindedly, overwhelmed by the amount of love he had waded into behind those creaky doors. 

Remus turned around swiftly. 

Three, four, five, long strides. 

A surprised 'Humpf,' tumbled from Sirius' mouth as Remus’ lips pressed onto his own with a heated urgency, long arms wrapping around his torso pulling him in.

And then, for a brief eternity, there was nothing else but these two men, talking to each other through kisses. 

The light of the fire glistened on their wet lips as they pulled apart, foreheads still pressed together. It seemed like Sirius' small chuckle was the only sound in the world. 

'Now I’m ready for the tour,' Remus said with a smile that warmed Sirius more than any hearth ever could.

There was a big picture window with a cosy sofa in front of it, covered with blankets and pillows. Remus sat down and let his hands glide over every surface while he looked out into the darkening forest. He could see them snuggled up there on lazy afternoons. Sirius reading to him, hot steaming mugs of tea by their sides, talking nonsense all day long. 

'You already brought books?' Remus asked, holding up a paperback copy. 

'We’ll stay a few days, didn’t I mention that? We need something to read.' 

The kitchen looked old but lacked nothing. All the cabinets seemed from the same well-worn wood as the dinner table that Remus had already become friends with. The surfaces had darkened with the patina of countless meals cooked. He could smell a faint note of cinnamon and in his mind’s eye, he could envision himself making their favourite dishes while Sirius distracted him with silly ideas and stolen kisses. A well-stocked pantry flooded his senses with more smells and his stomach grumbled with appetite. 

'Next is the guest room,' Sirius chirped while mounting the staircase, 'it will fit all of the Potters.' 

The bright room stretched over most of the attic. There was a double bed covered with white sheets and a smaller bed directly under a window, a comfortable-looking armchair right next to it. A scene immediately started playing behind Remus' eyes. Sirius was chasing Harry up the stairs after a long day outside, laughing, while James and Lily had some alone time, taking a walk in the never setting sun on a summer night. Remus could see Padfoot snuggled up in the bed next to their godson while Remus read story after story after story in the armchair while the wind was blowing through the branches outside. And soon there would be another Potter to fill those rooms.

'Now show me our room, will you?' Remus said, cupping Sirius’ jaw with one hand, pressing a soft kiss to his forehead, to his cheeks, and to his nose. 

On the way down the stairs, Remus quipped: 'James will be delighted to carry the kids up and down the stairs.' 

Sirius opened another door, just a crack, then extended his arm to Remus, 'Close your eyes, will you?' 

'Don't let me trip,' Remus warned him, both eyes squeezed tightly shut. 

'A little more trust here please,' Sirius said in mock hurt. With the increased concentration from the lack of vision, Remus only now realised exactly how excited he was. His fingertips hummed with delight and his heart pounded in hard fluttering beats against his chest. 

'On three,' said the warm soft voice beside him as an arm wraps around his waist. Remus couldn’t wait. His eyes had opened before Sirius even began to count. 

'Oh, bloody...' Remus gasped. 

'Oi, I haven't even started yet.'

'I clearly heard you say _three_...' Remus replied, still sounding breathless. 

'Spoilsport,' Sirius laughed and his arm tightened around Remus' waist.

The view from the bedroom was indeed extraordinary, as Sirius had promised. 

The view went out onto a lake that, surrounded by trees, had remained hidden from Remus until now. The large body of water lay quietly spread out in front of them in the last blue-violet shimmer of the day, a few scattered clouds reflected in it.

'You can only clearly see it from this room,' Sirius said, not asking if Remus liked it because he already knew. 

'This is so fucking beautiful,' Remus muttered, his voice coming from far down his throat, making it sound heavy and teary. He wiped away some wetness that was about to spill from his eyelids, not able to take his look off the view. 

'How can anything be this beautiful?' 

'Maybe you’ll finally get how I feel about you, hm?' Sirius mumbled into the soft skin of Remus' neck, pressing his face gently into the crease where it meets his shoulder. 

'You’re a madman, Sirius Black,' Remus said, combing long fingers through long strands of ebony, taking in the familiar smell of Sirius’ hair mixed with the new earthy smell of the cabin. 

'And I hope that one day I will be able to see myself as you do.'

'You’ll get there. One day at a time, right?' 

Sirius looked up, placing a soft kiss on Remus' lips.

'Talking about days, Remus,' he started, 'You know since it never gets fully dark during the summer months, maybe your symptoms won’t be so bad.' 

'Oh,' Remus said, face pulling into a frown. 

'Did I say something wrong?' 

'No, just... For a long and peaceful moment I had forgotten about why you brought me here,' Remus said, stepping away a bit. He turned, taking in the rest of the room for the first time. It is beautiful and cosy, just like the rest of the cabin and his heart clenched with the mixed emotions of the moment. 

'Well, this can be more than _just_ a means to an end, Remus. I didn’t just buy this place as a fancy replacement of the Shrieking Shack, you know. I want this to be part of our lives. I want to make memories here. And if we can combine the two, why not?' 

Remus sat down onto the bed, bounced slightly up and down, and laid back. A long sigh drew from his chest as Sirius waited nervously by the window. 

'You’re right. Why not?'

'Are you mad that I did not ask you beforehand?'

'No. That would have spoiled the surprise. After all, I am a sucker for surprises. I just need a little longer to admit it,' Remus said and held out a hand for Sirius. 

Soon their bodies flew into each other, limbs so tangled that it’s hard to tell where one ends and the other begins.

After a long pause, Remus spoke, voice sleepy but worried: 'If the midnight sun will make the symptoms better, what if the polar night will make them worse?' 

Sirius lifted his head from the pillow, looking Remus in the eyes, brushing back a strand of hair from his forehead. 

'Let’s not worry about this just now. It’s only May. We cross that bridge _if_ we come to it.' 

Then he closed the distance between their mouths for one, two, three soft kisses and continued with a smirk: 'If you feel it getting worse, we’ll just buy another house somewhere down south for the winter months.' 

Remus' eyes widened as he hit Sirius with a pillow: 'You will not buy another house, do you hear me?'

Sirius chuckled and threw the pillow off his face: 'Alright, alright. We can rent something nice instead,' and the smile washed away a little as he continued more earnest, 'But really, in the end, you will always be in charge of how you want to deal with your condition, but I sure as hell will do everything I can to help make you as comfortable as you can be. You deserve it. So much.'

Remus was looking for the right words to express how safe and loved he felt and how grateful he was for everything that Sirius had done and would continue to do for him, but he just brought out incoherent noises. 

'I know,' Sirius told him, kissing his nose, 'I know, Remus.' 

Remus let out a shaky laugh and then something caught his eye, drawing his attention away. 

He sat up, gazing out of the window, nudging Sirius to his side to signal him to do the same.

'Huh,' was the only thing he said, as the view in front of him seemed to hit him in the chest. The night sky was burning bright with starlight, even brighter than they had ever seen it in the Scottish countryside. 

The smooth and dark surface of the lake looked like half of the Milky Way had dropped into the water. If there were no trees on the horizon, separating the sky from the lake, one could think they were in outer space. 

'Fancy taking a dip in the stars?' Sirius asked, sounding suave and awestruck at the same time. 

'You bet I do.' 


End file.
